Letters
by DramaDelicacy
Summary: We just have to face each other again. Even though we're in the middle of the war. xSasuxSakux


Please, Read and Review… I was working really hard with my story Shounan that I got no time in making new fanfics…

**Please, Read and Review… I was working really hard with my story Shounan that I got no time in making new fanfics…**

**Oh well, I might delete the story 'Stars' too. Haha, read and Review Please!**

0

Sasuke,

Since you are gone, you missed lots of things. Do you want me to write them down and mail it to you?

I have no intention in doing so, but Tsunade-sama said you were thinking of attacking Konoha. This might change your mind.

Sakura.

The reply:

Useless Sakura,

What could I possibly miss? You being weaker? Naruto's funeral? I found it useless, but Suigetsu wants me to reply.

It is useless, but he wants to know… since you are my old village.

Sasuke.

Sakura's reply:

Stupid Sasuke,

You have no idea how strong we all became, since your teammate would like to know. I think I better wrote down some of the things you missed.

Bite your tongue, Uchiha. It's far shocking than you expected.

Naruto will become Hokage next week; he's the soon-to-be Rokudaime.

I trained under Tsunade-sama.

In case you forgot, Tsunade-sama has this inhuman strength and a really great way to the medical ninjutsu.

I have surpassed her; she's far behind me now. But I still respected her.

Jiraiya-sama is dead, but he has decided that Naruto will be the Destiny Child he was expecting.

Naruto is far stronger than any of us. He could defeat all the ANBU without sweating.

Naruto is with Hinata now, Ino with Shikamaru, Tenten and Neji, and Lee found Temari to be quite interesting.

I'm with a guy named Sai now. Even though he has no heart, he tried to gain one. Unlike you who tried to throw one.

None of us expected you to return anymore.

It's useless to wait. If you return to Konoha, you better apologize

11. I'm an ANBU now; I'm the captain of ANBU in case you're wondering.

That's not all, but I do not have time to write everything down. Remember this, Sasuke. If you dare fight against us. Don't think you could come back to wherever you are now alive. You might survive with fatal wounds that if you leave it will kill you in a few hours. But you teammates have no chance of survival.

We trained so hard for you, yet you despise us. We can no longer wait for you.

Return with regret and apologize. Or return with all of those annoying looks, tones, and ego of yours.

We know you suffer. But you make us suffer even more.

Sakura.

Sasuke's reply:

Dear Sakura,

I am surprised, you chose another guy over me, I truly loved you but I guess you stopped long ago already. All of you grown well. But do you think you can defeat me? Not a chance. I defeated Itachi and killed Orochimaru.

I won't apologize nor will I come home.

Sasuke.

Sakura's reply:

Dear Sasuke,

I loved you, but I can't. You hurt us. You left us. You made us train to death. You hated us. Revenge is everything for you. Why can't you come home and apologize? Your business is over yet your selfishness buried you deeper.

My Inner Sakura no longer appeared. I truly loved you, the way you do. But I stopped like you said.

I have people around me who care about me, who could protect me. I'm sorry if I don't understand you, but you don't understand us either.

This is my final warning. Do not fight us. Or you'll end up in Hell.

Love, Sakura.

0

"So, what are we going to do?" asked Suigetsu.

Sasuke looked up from his letters and smiled.

"We go and fight,"

0

"Sakura," Ino called. "He's coming."

Sakura looked up from her letters and smiled a sad smile.

"Let's go and fight,"

0

Deep in the forest where Sasuke and team Hebi used to rest stood an enormous tree. Sasuke slept there all the time. If you go to the highest point you'll see a cheery blossom's bud. As the sun shine, it opened and the rest of the cheery blossoms' buds followed. The tree was covered in pink and if you jumped down to the second highest point, you'll see a writing carved there.

_Uchiha Sasuke used to rest here._

_Here, he waited for the right time._

_The right time to go back to Konoha._

_And be together with his darling Cheery Blossom._

0

**So, is it sad? I know I almost cry though. Read and Review please!**


End file.
